


I better be around you

by ohzhang



Series: the jookyun pwp shame train [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Smut, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohzhang/pseuds/ohzhang
Summary: “Jooheon has a long list of things he loves the most in this world; music, his mother, monbebe, god, and amongst those things especially is Im Changkyun's laugh.”
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Series: the jookyun pwp shame train [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1309007
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	I better be around you

**Author's Note:**

> just a cute little drabble i wrote a while ago that i thought i’d post since i still haven’t finished any of my proper WIPs ;;

Jooheon has a long list of things he loves the most in this world; music, his mother, monbebe, god, and amongst those things especially is Im Changkyun's laugh. It’s not just any laugh - don’t get him wrong, he’s fond of them all - but his favourite is the high pitched peals of laughter and giggles he produces when they’re play wrestling like kids, too giddy in their shared hotel room after a concert to sleep. As much as Changkyun tries to hide it from others, he gets extremely ticklish, especially whenever Jooheon digs his fingers just so under his ribs, and the sounds he makes are _infectious_. 

This is why he currently has the younger boy pinned down on his bed, his grip on his wrists firm but loose enough for Changkyun to wriggle free if he wanted to. Changkyun playfully kicks his legs, telling Jooheon he’s _no fair,_ but makes no attempt to escape. His eyes are sparkling even in the soft dim lighting as he giggles breathlessly, Jooheon’s own deep belly laugh echoing his joy. 

“Yah, hyung, you’re heavy,” Changkyun teases, and Jooheon raises a brow. 

“I’m barely on top of you, brat.”

“Still heavy,” Changkyun retorts, mischievous, and this prompts Jooheon to start another round of tickles. Changkyun writhes, that precious laughter bubbling up once more, his cheeks pretty pink and eyes glowing. Distracted, Jooheon shifts his weight so he’s fully straddling Changkyun now, thick thighs pressed either side of him. Changkyun wriggles helplessly underneath him, legs wrapping around Jooheon’s waist and hands clutching at his shirt and the air between them shifts unexpectedly, the adrenaline high from their concert adding fuel to the fire and thrills like electricity coursing through them.

The suddenly charged atmosphere reaches a tipping point when Jooheon’s wandering hands graze against Changkyun’s nipples through his t-shirt and his cute, innocent laugh melts into a full-on drawn out moan. 

Both boys freeze. 

“Ohmygodiamsosorry,” Changkyun blurts out all in one go. “I’m really sensitive there, I didn’t mean to, oh my god this is so embarrassing I-” He stops babbling when he feels something hard and hot pressed up against his ass. He stares up at Jooheon. Jooheon stares down at Changkyun. Changkyun bites his lip, his gaze still locked with Jooheon as he shifts his hips against him experimentally. Jooheon hisses, his eyes narrowing and blackening with blown-out lust. 

“Can I?” he asks, so quiet it’s barely above a whisper, not wanting to break the spell they found themselves under. Changkyun doesn’t know what Jooheon is asking permission for, but he trusts him with his life, so he nods wordlessly and immediately moans again when Jooheon rubs at Changkyun’s nipples with his thumbs through the fabric of his shirt. He dips down to mouth at Changkyun’s jaw hotly, pulling up his shirt so his chest is exposed. He locks eyes with Changkyun before kissing down his neck, down and down until his mouth is brushing against a hard nipple. Changkyun whines, hands moving to bury them in Jooheon’s tousled dark hair and holding on for dear life when Jooheon finally darts out his tongue, licking at the hardened bud and sucking on it gently. 

“Honey,” he moans, and Jooheon responds with a light nibble, the sharp sensation going straight to Changkyun’s cock throbbing between them. “Honey-hyung, please.”

Unable to resist any longer, Jooheon pulls away from Chankyun’s chest to capture his lips in a searing kiss, exhaling through his nose and eyebrows knitting together with the intensity of it. Changkyun immediately answers, opening up his mouth so their tongues touch and they can lick into each other’s mouths with messy abandon. They’ve never kissed or touched each other like this before and it’s new and exciting and the realisation seems to hit them both simultaneously, causing a new wave of giddy laughter as they break the kiss. Changkyun sticks his tongue out, cheeky and cute, and Jooheon couldn’t feel more fond in this moment. He immediately answers Changkyun’s challenge, giving one of his still hard and slightly swollen nipples a pinch before diving in for another kiss. 

It’s not long before they’re panting into each other’s mouths, Jooheon grinding against Changkyun and making them both moan as their cocks rub together with delicious friction. They’re both sensitive; it’s been a long time since either of them have been touched or stimulated like this, and when Jooheon pulls down their shorts and boxers and wraps a hand around both of their cocks, slick with pre-cum, it’s doesn’t take long for them to both come, their moans swallowed in a sloppy kiss. 

Jooheon rolls to the side, flopping down beside Changkyun boneless and sated. 

A few breathless moments pass. 

And then comes Jooheon’s favourite sound on earth, and he can’t help but join him. 

  
  



End file.
